denvermagefandomcom-20200213-history
Alicia Romero
I shut my eyes and all the world drops dead; I lift my lids and all is born again. (I think I made you up inside my head.) The stars go waltzing out in blue and red, And arbitrary blackness gallops in: I shut my eyes and all the world drops dead. I dreamed that you bewitched me into bed And sung me moon-struck, kissed me quite insane. (I think I made you up inside my head.) God topples from the sky, hell's fires fade: Exit seraphim and Satan's men: I shut my eyes and all the world drops dead. I fancied you'd return the way you said, But I grow old and I forget your name. (I think I made you up inside my head.) I should have loved a thunderbird instead; At least when spring comes they roar back again. I shut my eyes and all the world drops dead. (I think I made you up inside my head.) -- Sylvia Plath, "Mad Girl's Love Song" Notes Name: Alicia Romero Tradition: Orphan Rank: Apprentice Essence: Primordial Resonance: Entropic - Chaotic Birthday: 20 November 1994 | Scorpio, 19 Hometown: Washington, D.C. Relatives: Khaled Abandonato, father, Son of Ether Master Opinions Adam: Wait... who? Oh, right! Yeah if I had that many books I probably wouldn't get out very much either. He's alright. I don't know him very well. Alyssa: Guh-huh-huh... Elijah: After everything he's been through, I don't blame him for all the self-medicating he does. I do it too. But sometimes I don't understand him. Every time I see him I'm afraid it's going to be the last time. How are you supposed to love someone if you know you're going to lose them someday? Kalen: Lena says he's not that bad but half of what comes out of his mouth doesn't make any sense and the other half of it makes me want to punch him right in the solar plexus. Lena: She has a good heart, I think. It's scary to meet someone who gets you. I guess everything is kind of scary but I feel like I could trust her. Lucy: That girl's cool as hell. Not... because... of the coldness. Maxine: Girl I'll smoke you up any day. Richard: Dude's talllllll. I only met him once and I didn't get any weirdo vibes from him. Maybe I'll see him around the bookstore. Serafíne: Every time I see this chick she's high as fuck. She's cool to talk to though. Bet she's got some stories. Sid: She opened a tab for me at the bookstore. Maybe I should call her. Practiced Rotes Landscape of the Mind Correspondence 1 One of the most basic Correspondence exercises, this Effect opens the mage's awareness to her surroundings without recourse to normal senses. With concentration and ritual, the mage can "feel" or perceive a great area of space, although extreme areas are both difficult to encompass magically (requiring many successes) and difficult to process mentally (generally requiring the aid of Mind magic for anything beyond a city block in area). Spot the Man Correspondence 1, Life 1, Matter 1, Prime 1 This rote is used on the street to recognize the enemy. It is usually used on anyone who looks out of place. Those wearing full black suits are often checked, as are most black sedans. System: With a successful roll, this rote will reveal the existence of any Technomagic implants in a target, as well as identify the presence of the substance known as primium. This rote is considered coincidental.